


home is where the heart is

by okaycut



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Dorms, Fluff, GangBerry couple, Homesickness, M/M, god yedam vocal king, jaesahi if u squint, soft!haruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaycut/pseuds/okaycut
Summary: in which haruto is homesick and so yedam sings him a lullaby to sleep
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> the j-line boys are back in japan and it's making me extremely happy! another harudam one shot to fill the void in my heart, cheurkk!! 
> 
> enjoy reading <333

yedam scrolls through the replies on the selca he posted earlier on twitter. he chuckles at the cute replies of the fans. some of them are posting funny pictures of his members and some are screaming their love declarations to him. his heart melts at how many fans are showering him with praises. it is his lifelong dream to become a singer and be able to perform on stage and even though he has debuted already, his mind still cannot grasp that he's actually doing what he was just dreaming for since he was a child. the fans' support for him and his members are overflowing and he felt like the only way he can give back is to give his best efforts on stage and promotions.

he picks up the water bottle beside him and notices that it is already empty. yedam gets up from his bed and goes out of his room to get another bottle of water. on his way to the kitchen, he notices a figure near the couch in the living room. yedam's eyes automatically goes to the clock on the wall. _1:35am_. it's late already and someone is still awake. he steps nearer to the couch and realize that the figure is actually haruto. the boy is curled up on the floor, his back on the couch and his head resting on his knees. he doesn't seem asleep as yedam can see him slowly swaying his body side to side. asahi and haruto spent the whole day doing their music and the latter decided to just stay the night at dorm #3.

"ruto, are you awake?" yedam asks as he slowly goes closer to the boy and gently pats the younger's arm. haruto lifts his head up but doesn't say anything instead, he looks at the older with his tired and puffy eyes. yedam can't fathom if haruto's just tired and sleepy or he has been crying.

his question was answered when he heard a quiet sniff from the rapper. _so, he really has been crying_. it must be one of _those days_. yedam thought. those days are when haruto is feeling extremely homesick. the younger must look tough and mature on the outside but yedam knows he's still that young boy who misses his family and his home country.

"hyung, why are you still awake?" haruto asks, trying his best to mask the shakyness in his voice but yedam did not miss it.

"i can't sleep. why are you here outside? you should've slept in asahi hyung's room. it's cold here." yedam gently places his hand over the younger's head and pats him.

haruto couldn't make himself say anything because he felt the lump in his throat threatening another burst of tears. he loves korea, he really does but japan is different. he has been living in korea for a few years already but japan is his home. the two countries may not seem that much different for others but for haruto, they are. the warmth korea gives is like sitting infront of a fireplace but his home country, it feels like a tight hug. he misses every little thing ㅡ the traffic, the convenience store near his house, the old man from the stationery store who greets him every morning, the ramen house he and his friends consider as their spot, and above all, he misses his family. his parents and sister who never failed to contact him and always make him forget about the distance during his stay in korea. ㅡ he misses just everything.

yedam flashes a sad smile. he moved and sat beside the younger. "it'll be okay, ruto-yah. hyung is here, we're all here for you." he holds haruto's ice cold hand to reassure him.

the void in haruto's chest is suddenly filled with warmth. he is beyond grateful to his members for always taking care of him. they never failed to make him smile and feel loved. he let out another silent sniff and let his head fall on the older's shoulder.

"they are very proud of you, you know. it isn't easy to fly to another country alone and follow your dreams. you're doing so great, ruto. despite your young age, you are able to stand confidently on stage and capture everyone's attention. don't worry too much. we can facetime them tomorrow and tell them about our upcoming album. tell your family how much you miss them because i am certain they do miss you too. for now, the members and i will do our best to make you feel at home." yedam said as he gently caressed the rapper's hand.

"thank you, hyung." haruto whispered. it was so soft yedam almost missed it.

"it's okay, ruto. it'll be okay." yedam puts his hand over haruto's head and pats him as he started to sing. he feels bad for the younger, he must be feeling so down right now. yedam also feels homesick from time to time, the dorm life hasn't sank in him yet and he makes sure to call his parents everyday. how much more, haruto? and his foreigner hyungs? it must be so hard for them to be away from their family.

yedam's soft voice filled the cold room and haruto felt the serene feeling in his chest. despite the cold breeze dancing in the living room, haruto feels warm. he is wrong. korea may be a foreign country but it is also his home. this is where he found another family who always made him feel loved. a family he can always rely on to, a family who never failed to make him laugh, a family who is always there to remind him that it is okay from time to time. his hyungs and dongsaeng, _this is home_.

yedam is practically hugging the younger as he sings him a sweet lullaby. just like that, haruto left that dark room filled with worries and entered a bright and serene one. he makes sure to remember thanking yedam later because for the first time in a while, haruto feels at peace ㅡ _he is home_.

\--

yedam woke up to distant laughing of his members. he opens his eyes and realizes that he fell asleep in the living room. his head is leaning on haruto's who is still in deep sleep. he tries to move his head but immediately regrets as he feels the soreness of his body and neck. he slowly tries it again and cracks his neck. he notices a blanket draped over him and the younger. someone must have seen them and put a blanket over.

he felt haruto move beside him. the younger groans as he cracks his neck. he is pretty sure they would suffer from the soreness of their body for the whole day.

"oh good, you're up. jaehyuk hyung cooked. let's go eat!" the two boys lift their heads up and greeted by their maknae junghwan who is currently munching some food.

the two enter the kitchen and welcomed by jaehyuk's singing of wedding march.

"so, our infamous couple is up! dispatch is looking for you two!" jaehyuk teased. haruto shakes his head and shyly smiles.

contrary to what junghwan said, jaehyuk didn't actually cook. the table is filled with bowls of cereal, a pot of reheated kimchi stew from yesterday and some bread and jam.

"look hyung, your photos are all over the group chat. jeongwoo hyung and jihoon hyung are so funny." junghwan said as he shows his phone to haruto and yedam. asahi chuckles from his seat.

haruto reaches the phone from junghwan and scrolls through the group chat. he can help but grin as he sees the photo that junghwan was talking about ㅡ it's a picture of him and yedam hugging each other while sleeping. he giggles at his members' chats filled with teasing. jihoon sent a few funny stickers and the rest were laughs from the group.

jaehyuk sings a popular background music to tease the two and that earned another batch of laugh from the maknae.

"hyung, stop it. my head hurts like crazy." yedam groans and massages his temples.

"okay, that's enough teasing already. let's go eat now--" asahi got interrupted by yedam's affirmative response. 

"right, tell them hyung to stop teasing!" yedam says. 

"-so the couple can proceed with their honeymoon." asahi teased.

"hyuuuung!" yedam whines and the other four just laughed at him.

_this_ ㅡ this is what haruto forgets sometimes. this is a family too. the members are always there for him to cheer him up and make him feel better. _this is home_.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i could've ended it with harudam falling asleep but i couldn't help myself writing about the next morning bcs it's tooo cute!! 
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/damihwans)


End file.
